marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tyrone Johnson
Tandy: So there was this boy and this girl. Ty: Whose destinies where intertwined. Tandy: Who got thrown togheter by complete chance. Ty: They loved each other very much. Tandy: But life kept getting in the way. Ty: Through it all, they stayed together. Tandy: Even when they wanted to run away. Ty: Until one day, just when they were so close... Tandy: Everything changed. Storia Background Figlio di Otis Johnson, sarto dalle ascendenze afroamericane e portoricane, e Aberasha Johnson, figlia illegittima del famoso pugile Smokin' Joe, nonché pugile e insegnante di pugilato lei stessa, Tyrone è nato e cresciuto in un quartiere povero di South Boston. Bravo studente, nonostante la sua inguaribile balbuzie, Tyrone cresce con il suo migliore amico Billy. Un giorno i due rimangono coinvolti in una rapina, e Billy viene colpito e ucciso da un poliziotto che pensava fosse il colpevole del furto: Tyrone non è in grado di avvisarlo in tempo proprio a causa della balbuzie. Sentendosi responsabile per la morte di Billy e temendo ripercussioni da parte della polizia, Tyrone scappa dalla città, rifugiandosi a New York City. Una volta giuntovi, Tyrone è tentato dal rapinare una ragazza anch'essa appena arrivata a New York, tale Tandy Bowen, ricca adolescente scappata dall'Ohio. Ma quando altre persone provano a rapinarla per prima il ragazzo si riscuote e la aiuta. I due fuggitivi fanno amicizia. Poche ore dopo i due vengono approcciati da delle persone che, promettendo loro assistenza, li trascinano invece in un laboratorio della Maggia, un'associazione criminale mafiosa. Lì Simon Marshall, uno scienziato, ha appena sintetizzato un nuovo tipo di droga chiamata D-Lite e la sta testando su barboni e fuggiaschi di cui le strade di New York sono piene. Nessuno sopravvive ai terribili esperimenti, a parte Tandy e Tyrone che acquisiscono strani poteri, legati alla luce e all'ombra. I due non sapevano'' (e non so ancora quando lo sapranno)'' che Simon Marshall non era che una maschera di D'Spayre, una creatura sovradimensionale che si nutre della sofferenza e della disperazione: ha usato la Maggia come centro di selezione per creare due “batterie” di luce e di ombra, le due polarità che caratterizzano la sua essenza, per poterle utilizzare in futuro. Tyrone nasconde la sua nuova ombrosa figura in un mantello, “trovato fortunatamente” sulla via di fuga: i due decidono di adottare il nome in codice di Cloak & Dagger, e di agire come vigilanti e vendicatori in modo che nessun altro debba patire quello che loro hanno subito. Si specializzano infatti in trafficanti di droga e di esseri umani, soprattutto bambini. A differenza di Spider-Man, nato poco prima e ancora poco più di una leggenda, Cloak & Dagger agiscono come tribunale e giuria, spesso terminando i criminali. Entrano in contrasto con Spider-Man proprio su questo punto, per quanto talvolta collaborino. Vengono ospitati dopo varie peregrinazioni da Father Francis Delgrado, un prete cattolico, nella Holy Ghost Church. Purtroppo il prete sviluppa un'ossessione per Tandy che lo porta a cercare di separare i due, vedendo in Tyrone un'emanazione demoniaca. Una volta internato, viene sostituito a cura della parrocchia da Father Lantom, figura decisamente più equilibrata che tutt'ora supporta e dà asilo ai due vigilanti. D'Spayre Quest (2014) A una certa, non so ancora quando, cercheranno D'Spayre per fargli il culo. Probabilmente chiederanno aiuto a Stephen Strange. Midnight Sons (2015) Per ripagare il favore a Strange, si infilano nei Midnight Sons insieme al resto del freak show. Picchieranno Lilith. House of M (2020) Durante l'House of M si trova tra i ribelli capeggiati da Luke Cage, sorta di fratello maggiore per lui, insieme a Tandy, Clint Barton e molti altri. Billy non è morto, era solo finito in coma per poi svegliarsi, e il potere di Ty è attivabile e disattivabile attraverso il mantello, quindi può avere contatti fisici normali col prossimo. E' sposato con Tandy, che probabilmente è una donna normale. Dark Reign (2022-2023) Durante la rivolta contro il Dark Reign si unisce, insieme a Tandy, ai New Avengers, collaborando per la sconfitta della Cabal. Quando poco dopo Osborn propone loro di fare parte dei suoi Dark X-Men, loro accettano come copertura, limitando i danni e passando info ai S.A. X-Men Collabora con gli X-Men più volte, avendo creato un contatto nella fase Dark Reign. Power Switch Voglio tenere anche lo scambio di poteri accaduto in 616 in Spider-Island. Vedrò. Poteri e abilità Poteri Tyrone è un uomo modificatosi attraverso la droga D-Lite, imbevuta di poteri arcani. *Conduzione e manipolazione della Darkforce: Il corpo di Tyrone è legato alla Darkforce Dimension, una dimensione satura di una forma di anti-energia che assorbe energia vitale. All'interno di questa dimensione vi è un solo abitante, il Predatore, rappresentazione fisica di questa oscurità: Tyrone è obbligato a nutrirsi di energia vitale in quanto legato a questa figura. Può canalizzare la Darkforce da solo o attraverso il mantello, creando scudi o proiettandola in tutte le direzioni. Strategia comune per Tyrone è l'assorbire gli avversari dentro il mantello facendoli finire nella Darkforce Dimension, dove la loro energia vitale viene assorbita, indebolendoli o addirittura uccidendoli se non ne vengono estratti in tempo. Chiunque si avvicina o entra in contatto con la Darkforce, oltre a perdere energia vitale, percepisce un'innata e incontrollabile sensazione di paura e di gelo: i soggetti più sensibili hanno anche allucinazioni terrificanti; *Teletrasporto attraverso la Darkforce Dimension: Tyrone può assorbire svariate persone nel suo mantello per poi viaggiare con loro attraverso la Darkforce Dimension, per riemergere nella nostra dimensione nel luogo desiderato. Pochi passi nella DD permettono di spostarsi nella nostra dimensione di svariate miglia, quindi la sensazione sgradevole causata dal passaggio nella DD è lieve. Solitamente in ogni caso Tyrone non teletrasporta persone senza la presenza di Tandy, che con il suo potere è in grado di schermare sé stessa e gli altri nel passaggio; *Intangibilità: Quando indossa il mantello Cloak è intangibile, e il suo corpo è invisibile a parte il viso. Può solidificarsi secondo volontà oppure quando è sufficientemente saturo di energia vitale: Tandy quindi può tendenzialmente toccarlo sempre. È in grado di passare attraverso ogni tipo di superficie. Abilità *Bilingue: Tyrone parla sia l'inglese che lo spagnolo; *Discreto artigiano: Tyrone ha conoscenze su ciò che riguarda la sartoria industriale e non; *Discreto boxeur: Tyrone ha ricevuto qualche lezione di pugilato da sua madre, per quanto non fosse molto portato. Attrezzatura *Mantello: il suo mantello pare essere nato per essere un conduttore della Darkforce, oltre ad essere in grado di rinvigorire il corpo del suo ospite. Se gli viene tolto (cosa possibile solo attraverso mezzi sovrannaturali o psionici di alto livello) Tyrone torna alla sua condizione naturale, perde venti centimetri di altezza e ricomincia a balbettare. Altro Altri universi *Nel 10812 Ty è il conduttore della luce e Tandy delle tenebre; *Nel 12108 è una donna mutante di nome Tamara , seviziata da Miss Sinister; Trivia *Sulla Scala Kinsey è uno 0; *Team Science/Magic, oscillante; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta tendente al Polpettone; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe un Grifondoro; *Il suo animale totem è la tartaruga di terra; *Nei First Tarot è uno degli Amanti, in coppia con Tandy; *Cattolico. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 3 Velocità 2-7 (teleporter) Resistenza 5 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 2 Categoria:New Avengers Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons